


like a little danger

by queencrank



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: valentine's day special (2/2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day special (2/2)

* * *

Jack loves Ralph more than he has ever loved anyone in his whole life.  
He loved everything about him, inside and out.

 

He has the blond up against a wall in the study, fingers locked tight around his throat, just enough to make it hard to breathe. Jack presses open-mouthed, sloppy kisses down the length of his jaw, licking and biting at the sensitive skin as he rolls his hips against Ralph's.

'Fuck, pretty boy, the things you do to me,' it's hissed into Ralph's ear, and the shorter boy whimpers, 'God, I love you so much - you're fuckin' perfect, baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Wanna feel good?' Ralph nods vigorously.

'Yes, daddy, please. Make me feel good.' Jack groans against his ear and the hand on his throat tightens more as he kisses him, rough and careless and messy.

By the time Jack pulls back, he is panting and Ralph is gasping, lips already reddened and swollen. He nips at the blond's bottom lip.

'Before I make you feel good, baby, make me feel good,' Ralph nods, already sinking to his knees, 'can you do that? Wanna fuck your face, little boy,' Ralph moans, mouthing at the bulge in his trousers. He rids himself of his trousers and pants quickly, but does not immediately push into his mouth.

'Open.' Ralph immediately does as he's told, and Jack uses three fingers, pushing them far back into his throat and jerking them out again until Ralph flinches away, spluttering. Jack knows he would do this, and grips at his chin.

'Oh, baby. How do you expect to take my cock when you choke on my fingers?' Ralph bites his lip, looking up at Jack with big eyes.

'Please, daddy. Fuck my face.' Jack leans down and gives him another bruising kiss.

'Of course. Anything for my baby.' He straightens up and grabs Ralph's face to hold him still, lining himself up with his waiting mouth. He grips both sides of Ralph's head and pushes into his mouth slowly, letting Ralph get used to him. Just as Ralph starts to cough and move back, Jack starts to move back.

'Remember to hold still, pretty boy.' Ralph nods as best he can, and Jack pushes back in sharply, and holds Ralph firm until he gags, then pulls all the way back out again. Tears have sprung into Ralph's eyes, and they fall as Jack thrusts into his mouth sharply several times. He pauses once to wipe these tears away with his fingers before continuing to hold him down on his cock.

Eventually, he either grows tired of this, or dangles too close to climax. Either way, he pulls out and gently strokes down Ralph's face, then wipes away the mixture of saliva and precum that has dripped down his chin. 

'Colour?'

'Green.'

'Stand up, and lay across the desk, then.' Ralph stumbles to his feet and does as he is told, staring at the carpet and gripping the edge of the desk as he hears a drawer being opened, and cap being unscrewed, then feels his pants pulled down around his knees, something cold being slathered over his entrance.

Then, without warning, Jack has pushed into him, and Ralph cries out loudly. Jack thrusts quickly, roughly, taking ahold of a fistful of Ralph's hair and pulling back until he can see him, upside down. The desk rocks under them, and Ralph wonders if it will finally give out, but knows that Jack would just find somewhere else to fuck him.

The taller boy groans a mixture of obscene words and sweet nothings into the other boy's ear as he fucks him, hips snapping quickly and wildly against hips. The hand that yanks at his hair moves to his neck, holding tight. 

'Colour, pretty boy. Give me a colour.'

'Green! Fuck, daddy, green, please!' At that, Jack speeds up, chasing his climax. 

Sore all over, aching for release, and airway being restricted, Ralph couldn't be more content. Jack grips at his hair once more, pulling him up off the desk. If he wasn't so consumed in the aching, Ralph would've cried out - he vaguely registers the sharp pain, but all he does is moan and whimper as Jack's fingers grip, brusingly tight, at his hips.

Jack groans into his ear and bites at his neck as he comes, spilling himself into Ralph, continuing to thrust for another minute to milk himself out. Then, he pulls out, and kisses the dark mark he left on Ralph's neck.

'Looks like you made a mess.' Jack croaks, holding Ralph close to his front, resting his chin on the top of his head. Ralph looks down to see that he himself has been spent, white spilled across the lacquered desk, and tries to remember coming. He shrugs, pulling a tissue from the tissue box that somehow was not knocked onto the floor. Jack chuckles, kissing his temple.

'Love you, so much.'

'Love you, too.'

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [savajack](http://savajack.tumblr.com) if you want to come bug me!


End file.
